Notre Dame de Poudlard
by lisya
Summary: Alors que la guerre arrive à son apogée, 7 héros se retrouvent hors de leur époque, Seule Hermione semble comprendre se qu'il se passe... Elle prie... Mais pourquoi? pour qui? Qu'est ce que 7 héros de 1997 font dans cette sombre année 987...?
1. Episode 1 : darkness round the sun

**Titre :** _Notre dame de Poudlard_

**Résumé :**_ Alors que la guerre arrive à son apogée, 7 héros se retrouvent hors de leur époque, Seule Hermione semble comprendre se qu'il se passe... Elle prie pour qu'IL ne l'oublie pas le moment venu... Mais qui est-ce? Qu'est ce que 7 héros de 1997 font dans cette sombre année 987...?_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Nouvelle histoire :) J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._

_Pour avoir un meilleur résumé, je vous propose d'aller sur ce site: __.com/watch?v=lKVW112qg5A__ (J'ai confectionné une vidéo :D )_

**Épisode 1, ****Darkness**** round ****the****sun**

Cette histoire, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, se déroula peu après la construction de Poudlard, mais avant que les Fondateurs ne se l'approprie et en face un lieu de magie...

En effet, ce sont les fondateurs qui ont transformé Poudlard en école... de sorcellerie! Ils l'ont changé... La couleur, la forme... tout! Sauf le nom... Ils en ont fait un château... Mais regardez...regardez très attentivement ce château... Regardez longuement et... l'espace d'une quart de seconde vous verriez l'origine de ce château... Il était une cathédrale!

Mais que dis-je! Je m'éloigne du sujet! Revenons donc à notre Poudlard de l'année 987, l'année où quelque chose d'horrible s'est passé! Une histoire sordide! Entre la haine et l'amour, la rancoeur et la trahison! Triste histoire.

Chers lecteurs, Si vous vous attendez à une histoire qui fini bien, sans cruauté, sans mort, dans ce cas, mieux vaut pour vous de changer d'histoire... Si vous voulez lire une histoire où Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione finissent ensemble et heureux, saint et sauf, vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur le dernier tome de J.K Rowling, car l'histoire que j'écris n'est pas pour vous. L'histoire que j'écris relate des faits réels, les faits qui ont poussé les fondateurs à agir et à faire devenir Poudlard un lieu de magie...

Dans cette année 987, Poudlard n'était pas un lieu fréquenté par les sorciers, bien au contraire... A Poudlard, les sorciers sont considérés comme lâche, cruel et sont connus de tous? A Poudlard, la sorcellerie est bannie et quiconque tente de s'en servir se voit infliger le châtiment suprême... Brûlé vif!

Mon histoire relate une partie de la vie d'une jeune sorcière, une sorcière qui va changer le futur, qui a pour destin de rallier la sorcellerie à une cause noble. Une jeune sorcière qui, pour réussir, sera prête à tout... même la mort...

Mais avant de vous compter son histoire, je vais vous expliquer comment, elle et ses amis se sont retrouvés dans un pareille situation, si loin de leur époque...

Pour cela, chers lecteurs, nous allons nous plonger dans un passé récent, et revenir dans les année 1997, alors que la guerre arrive à son apogée...

1997. Nous sommes en pleine guerre contre le grand Lord Voldemort, il commence à prendre du pouvoir. Beaucoup trop de pouvoir. Ses meurtres par jour ne se comptent plus sur les doigts de la main depuis bien longtemps... et encore, je ne parle pas des disparitions!

L'ordre est de moins en moins puissant face à lui. Des alliés devenaient ennemis, et des ennemis devenaient alliés. Chacun prouvant sa loyauté ou sa trahison : c'était le chaos, personne n'était plus désormais digne de confiance... Des assassinats fusaient de tous les côtés.

Drago Malfoy avait tué son père pour sauver Harry, sa mère s'était juste avant sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de Ginny. Drago avait dès lors rejoint l'Ordre.

Parmi les alliés, Molly et Arthur s'étaient fait enlever et torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils n'ont pas survécu à ses tortures et personne n'a jamais retrouvé leur corps... Juste une photo de leur cadavre avait été envoyé à l'Ordre, par Bellatrix avait-t-on supposé. L'Ordre les avait beaucoup pleuré. Ils eurent droit à des funérailles et on avait enterré certains de leur souvenir, comme le téléphone moldus de Mr Weasley, à défaut de ne pas avoir de corps...

Puis il y eu ce 8 juillet. Ce jour où Remus eut le coeur brisé... Tonks, sa femme, mourut tragiquement lors d'une mission... Une explosion... Le bâtiment dans lequel elle était avait explosé et elle n'eut pas le temps de transplaner qu'elle était déjà morte... L'Ordre récupéra ce qu'il restait de son si jeune corps et l'enterra auprès des souvenirs des Weasley.

Dumbledore et McGonagall furent tous deux tué mystérieusement. Personne ne su comment c'était arrivé. Un Avada Kedavra très certainement, pas la moindre trace de torture, rien. Rien d'autre. Leur assassinat reste et demeurera toujours un mystère.

Un jour, Lord Voldemort découvrit le double jeu de Serverus Rogue. Je vous épargne les détails mais vous assure qu'il décéda dans des souffrances encore inconnus par les pire dictateurs connus à ce jour... Son corps, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, fut découvert un mois après sa mort. Ce ne fut pas la mort de celui-ci qui surpris les membres de l'Ordre, ce fut la façon dont le Lord découvrit la trahison de ce courageux professeur de potions.

Bill et Fleur s'étaient mariés. Belle et heureuse histoire me direz-vous, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop, Car lors d'une des missions de l'Ordre, notre jeune mariée fut attaquée par des centaines de Doloris, on la retrouva plongée dans un profond coma... Attristé et désespéré par l'état de sa belle, Bill se dévoua corps et âme dans ses missions et finit par se faire piéger par près d'une centaine de Mangemorts... Il mourut laissant seule dans son coma et sans descendance, sa jeune femme...

Fred, Georges, Charlie, et Kingsley partirent un jour en mission, mais ne revinrent jamais. Personne ne pouvait affirmer leur mort. On ne savait point s'ils avaient été assassiné, s'ils étaient simplement disparu, ou alors encore en plein mission.

Percy, qui avait rejoint l'Ordre après l'assassinat de Scrimgeour, disparut. On supposa qu'il fut enlevé par des Mangemorts, ou alors qu'il les rejoints. Personne à ce jour ne peut dire la vérité sur ce point, sauf le concerné, bien évidement.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne moururent pas dans des situations inexpliquées ou pour le moins étranges, enfin, la plupart décédèrent d'un Avada Kedavra. Plutôt tragique.

Chers lecteurs, je pense qu'il est tant pour vous de vous arrêter ici. Le nombre de meurtre est déjà assez élevé et mon premier chapitre n'en est qu'à sa moitié. Bien sur, je vais passer quelques événements presque heureux... enfin... moins noirs et moins tragiques.

Néanmoins, vous avez eu un aperçu de mon histoire, un aperçu de ma vision de la guerre la plus tragique de tous les temps, juste un aperçu...

Ou en était-je...? A oui!

Bien évidement, beaucoup de Mangemorts sont décédés, je ne citerais point de nom car l'Ordre lui même en serait incapable.

Oh! Aurais-je oublié cet événement? Saviez-vous que Neville avait vengé ses parents? Non! J'ai osé oublié de vous compter cette partie!? Mille excuses.

Neville Longdubat, c'était un jeune homme très courageux. Il est parti un jour, en laissant une lettre affirmant qu'il avait découvert où se cachait Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et le soir, il est revenu. Si fier. Il a même ramené le corpsinconscient de cette... meurtrière. Il l'a emmené dehors et l'a brulée, littéralement. Brûlée vive. Il l'a attaché et dès qu'elle a repris connaissance, a jeté un sort. Il y a mis toute sa haine et toute sa rage et a pris un intense plaisir à entendre hurler de douleur la femme qui à fait tant de mal à sa famille et ses proches. Mais le pauvre Neville se doutait bien que les mangemorts allaient venger la mort de leur fidèle amie... Ils l'ont simplement empoisonné un jour où il eut le malheur de sortir boir un café dans un bar Moldus.

Le pauvre Nevilleest mort sur le coup... Triste sort.

Des vivants? Bien sur qu'il y en a.... Je suis une auteur cruelle, certes, mais où serait mon histoire si tous les personnages mouraient dès le premier chapitre?

C'est donc dans l'obscurité autour de ce soleil de juin que nos 7 héros se réunirent dans la cuisine de leur Quartier Général.

Ron et Ginny pleuraient encore leurs parents, décédé il y a maintenant plus de huit moins...

Sirius, Lupin et Harry parlaient de James et Lily comme à leur habitude.

Drago et Hermione, quant à eux, faisaient plus ample connaissance, chacun découvrant les qualités et les défauts de l'autre.

Bref, sept beaux survivants à mon massacre.

Nos sept héros préparaient un plan pour battre le lord et ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que cette attaque seraient la dernière possible... Ils n'étaient plus que sept dans l'Ordre et la guerre arrivait à son apogée, ils le savaient, et seule cette attaque pourrait leur permettre de reprendre l'avantage.

"Donc chacun se souvient bien de se qu'il a à faire, reprit Harry pour la einième fois. Par groupe de deux, on va attaquer Voldemort-Ron ne fais pas cette tête là!-On va l'attaqur de face. C'est notre dernière chance! On aura plus aucun moyen de fuir après ça.

Donc les équipes de deux... Sirius et Rémus, les deux plus expérimentés en magie, vous allez entrer par la porte arrière. Vous désarmerez chaque Mangemort, quitte à les tuer si il le faut! Je les veux hors d'état de nuire, leur sort m'importe peu! Et faites très attention au tableau ok? Drago et Hermione, je vous confie la tâche la plus importante, mais avec la ruse de Drago et l'intelligence d'Hermione, je suis certain que vous allez y arriver! Je vous confie donc l'entrée principale. Comme Sirius et Rémus, vous vous occuperez des mangemorts, je vous laisse en faire ce que vous voulais, je vous fait confience. Ron et Ginny, comme je sais que Ron ne te laissera pas prendre de risque,Ginny, je vous confie donc à vous deux l'entrée lattérale gauche. Il n'y aura pas de mangemort dans cet aile. Il y a juste les tableaux pour garder l'aile, donc vous aurez la cape d'invisibillité et vous vous occuperez de massacré les tableaux et les rendre inutilisable. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort se rendra compte qu'on a pénétré dans son manoir. Lorsque j'entendrais l'alerte, j'arriverais par le plafond, étant donné qu'il pensera que j'arriverais par la dernière porte, celle où il n'y a aucun Mangemort, ni aucun t'ableau pour garder l'aile. On aura un infime avantage : l'effet de surprise.

Je vous met en garde, une fois à l'intérrieur, on ne peut pas transplaner. Si il y a le moindre soucis, on sort de cette maison et on revient au QG. C'est bon tout est clair?"

"Oui, Harry, dit Hermione, maintenant je pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher pour se préparer mentalement pour demain... Bonne nuit", ajouta-t-elle avant de monter se coucher.

"Elle a raison, Bonne nuit!"

oOo0oOo

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, quelque chose n'allait pas dans son plan mais il était dans l'incapacité de dire ce que c'était. Il se décida donc de se lever et de marcher un peu.

oOo0oOo

"Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir?" lui demanda une voix familière.

"Oui, Hermione, répondit-il en allant s'assoir à côté d'elle sur les marches de l'escalier. Je crois que j'ai peur..."

"C'est normal Harry, on a tous un peu peur..."

" J'ai peur qu'à cause de moi, vous mouriez tous..."

"Ce ne serait pas ta faute, on a choisi librement de t'aider"

"Tu as raison! Mais j'ai peur quand même! Tant de personnes ont pérri pour cette guerre..."

"Harry..."

"Oui?"

"Tu peux me faire une promesse?"

"Bien sur!!"

"Quoi qu'il nous arrive, ne m'oublie jamais..."

"Pourquoi donc t'oublierais-je?"

"Parfois, quand on regarde de trop près le soleil, on fini par y voir de l'obscurité autour... Et cette obscurité est la part de nous qui est mauvaise, elle peut ressortir à tout moment..."

Et elle le laissa ainsi, réfléchissant à cette dernière phrase.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il risquait tous de mourir par quelque chose qu'eux deux allaient en partie provoquer? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas...

Alors, elle partit se coucher priant pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas dans ce futur moment de panique...

oOo0oOo

Durant la nuit, nos jeunes héros bougèrent beaucoup... Des images leur apparaissait, du feu, la mort, l'espoir, les larmes...

Puis chacun, en même temps, se réveillèrent d'un seul coup.

oOo0oOo

Hermione se regarda, elle portait une robe ancienne, longue et verte, qui parraissait déchirée par cî, par là. Tout allait enfin commencer... Elle sourit.

Ron et Drago se levèrent en même temps et se regardèrent. Ron portait des vieux habits déchirés, sale et sentait une bosse dans son dos. Drago, lui, était habillé comme un prêtre. Etrange.

"Ron, il est l'heure, vas sonner les cloches!" s'entendit dire Drago.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il ne comprenait pas. Ron s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avançait tout seul.

Ginny et Harry se relevèrent.

"Ma douce Ginny, le soleil rayonne sur ton éclatant visage"

"Oh... Harry!"

Les deux jeunes héros se demandèrent ce qui avait motivé leur parole, ils ne furent que plus étonnés lorsque sans le vouloir, ils s'embrassairent.

Rémus ne comprenait pas. Comment se faisait-il que son corps bougeait tout seul? Pourquoi parlait-il à la belle Hermione comme si c'était sa soeur?

Sirius, quant à lui, écrivait... Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien, sa main noircissait le parchemin sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter... Il parlait d'amour et de fatalité... "Anarkia" fut le dernier mot qu'il écrit...

Alors que Rémus, Sirius, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Drago se demandait ce qu'il leur arrivait, Hermione était debout, face à Marie et priait...

"Ave Marie, je t'en prie, fais que Harry ne m'oublie pas le moment venu..."

oOo0oOo

_Vos réactions? Je ne puis vous dire combien de chapitre comportera cette histoire, mais ce sera, à ce jour, la plus longue que j'ai écrite!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_


	2. Episode 2: Who am I ?

**Titre :** _Notre dame de Poudlard_

**Résumé :**_ Alors que la guerre arrive à son apogée, 7 héros se retrouvent hors de leur époque, Seule Hermione semble comprendre se qu'il se passe... Elle prie pour qu'IL ne l'oublie pas le moment venu... Mais qui est-ce? Qu'est ce que 7 héros de 1997 font dans cette sombre année 987...?_

**Note de l'auteur :** _ENFIN, OUI ENFIN CE CHAPITRE =) je m'excuse mille fois pour le temps que j'ai mis (à le recopier vu qu'il était déjà écrit ^^ non non faut pas me tuer =) ) En tout cas j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à la auteur de vos attentes =)_

**Episode 2: Who am I ?**

Drago et Ron se levèrent en même temps et se regardèrent.

Ron paraissait différent, son habituel jean était devenu un vieux pantalon marron et poussiéreux, sale et troué à certains endroit. Son pull "Ron" s'était transformé en vieux pull marron et long, dans le même état que le pantalon. Ses bras avait gagné en muscles et ses jambe également. Son dos semblait plus lourd. Effectivement, une bosse était apparue. Ses pied étaient nu s et ses mains portaient les marques d'un travail acharné...

Drago, quant à lui, semblait plus vieux, peut être 5 ou 6 ans de plus. Il portait une sorte de longue robe noire et ses cheveux étaient court et blond. Il était plus grand. Il avait un air assez autoritaire. Le jeune homme se regarda de haut en bas ; il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait... ils se souvenait encore du plan de Harry pour détruire le lord, mais jamais, cet endroit, ces habits... n'avait fait parti du plan.

"Ron, il est l'heure, va sonner les cloches" s'entendit dire Drago. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il ne comprenait pas... Ron s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre la raison pour laquelle il avançait tout seul...

Drago sentait en lui une force qui essayait de lui enlever ce qu'on pourrait appeler ses souvenirs, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manoir de Sirius.

Il essayait d'aller contre cette force mais n'y arrivait pas. Dans son corps la bataille de deux âmes totalement différentes venait de débuter...

Ron quant à lui, voyait des images mais ne comprenait pas... Qu'est de que cette histoire de plan? Contre qui? Vol quoi? Et cette salle? Si différente que cette cathédrale où il a toujours vécu... Puis peu à peu ses images se dispersèrent, laissant place à des souvenirs soit disant plus cohérents...

Drago s'agenouilla sur le sol. La bataille battait à son plein. Deux âmes... qui s'acharnaient pour le commandement de ce corps encore bien jeune... Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol.

" Non ! Mon prêtre, que vous arrive-t-il?" s'écria Ron en le rattrapant juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le cailloux pointu si proche... Il le souleva et l'allongea sur un lit.

Hermione n'avait rien raté de la scène. Une larme de tristesse pour Ron et une d'espoir pour Drago...

"Drago... courage..."murmura-t-elle.

Ron avait entendu un bruit, il se retourna et vit Hermione.

"Qui es-tu belle étrangère?"

Sur ses mots, Hermione s'enfuit.

"Qui est-elle...?"

Harry et Ginny se levèrent. Ginny portait une robe bleu foncée, qui lui déscendait jusqu'au cheville. Ses cheveux était désormais ondulé et détaché, mais toujours aussi brillant et aussi roux. Elle avait un air grave et ses yeux exprimaient l'amour et le bonheur...

Harry, quant à lui, portait des habits de chevalier. Son pantalon était noir et moulant, sa chemise noire reflétait le respect et son armure était posé à côté de lui. Il portait également sur lui une côte de maille. Son corps était musclé et son visage dure montrait les maintes guerres qu'il avait pu endurer. Un tatouage, signe de fidélité et d'obéissance envers son roi et sa citadelle, orné son épaule droite. Ce tatouage représentait une rosage, et on centre on pouvait y voir un P.

"Ma douche Ginny, le soleil résonne sur ton éclatant visage..."

"Oh...! Harry "

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ginny voyait, à travers les yeux de Harry, un combat, puis Harry en train d'essayer de sauver un jeune homme au visage familier. Mais pourquoi voyait-elle ses images? Que était le jeune homme que Harry sauva ? Quel était se combat sans épée mais avec des bouts de bâton? Des sorciers? Tout cela lui paraissait bien absurde... Cela faisait longtemps que plus aucun sorcier n'avait vécu ici.

Harry était tout étourdit. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il apercevait le malheur. Un enterrement, elle en train de pleurer, puis lui en train de parler dans une salle étrange. Qui était décédé? Que disait-il dans cette salle?

Les deux jeunes amants effondrèrent au sol. Un trou noir s'installa en eux. Qui étaient-ils vraiment?

Hermione arriva à ce moment là...

"Courage mes amis, le temps des sorciers se sera pas révolu..."

Sirius écrivait, sa plume l'inspirait, mais il ne comprenait pas. Sa poésie parlait d'espoir, de joie, de choses heureuses alors qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était certain que le sang et l'amour allait ravager la belle cathédrale de Poudlard d'ici peu de temps... Mais ses mots se résumaient à cela :

"Si tel ou tel bonheur sain

Peut jaillir d'une joie perdu

Où donc l'esprit enfantin

Puisse trouver son espoir dû

Simple mot ainsi isolé

Que fais tu si loin de là

Par dieux aurais-je rêvé?

Ici, seul, gît Anarkia."

Parler de l'Anarkia paraissait étrange à Sirius. Ce mot qui, si il se souvenait, était banni de ce langage. Il ferma son carnet comme si il s'agissait d'une malédiction. Puis il se leva. Dans sa tête il y avait comme une lutte sans merci pour le salut de son âme. Deux âmes... Celui d'un homme venant de temps troubles contre celui d'un poète errant, fidèle à l'église, mais bon et juste envers ceux que l'on appelle les païens autrement dit ceux qui sont jugés sorciers par la société et à la moindre preuve brûlé vif.

Chacun des deux esprits se battant pour le corps de Sirius avait une force égale. Elle s'acharnait pour récupérer ce corps si vif. Aussi était-il difficile pour Hermione de savoir laquelle des deux âmes allaient hériter du corps. Puis tout devint noir pour Sirius et le corps des deux combattant s'effondra au sol, tout en lâchant le livre où une main de poète avait écrit maintes rimes... Le destin allait enfin faire un choix sur l'issue de la bataille, mais maintenant, il fallait attendre...

Hermione prit le carnet puis s'assis. Peut-être... Son espoir était pour elle la meilleurs façon de ne pas flancher. Sirius... Il fallait qu'il réussisse.

Remus était désarçonné.

Peut-être son corps était-il devenu fou? Ou bien son cerveau atteins d'une de ces rares maladies?

Mais les faits étaient là. Il marchait, sans le vouloir, parlait sans comprendre ses mots... Et le regard qu'il portait pour la jeune Hermionne était différent : ce n'était plus le regard amical qu'il lui offrait avant. Non, c'était un regard protecteur, comme celui qu'il avait pour Lily autrefois... un regard fraternel.

Un tourbillon infernal avait lieu dans sa tête. Qui était-il? Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi pensait-il à un autre lieu qui paraissait si lointain? Si étrange...?

Remus se mit la tête entre les mains. Cette douleurs était insupportable.

Hermione n'était pas loin. Elle le regardait, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

"Rémus, tiens bon..."

Mais elle savait que ses espoirs étaient vains. Le seul pour qui elle espérait encore était Sirius.

Après que Rémus soit évanouie, elle partit rejoindre son seul espoir, non sans espérer un miracle.

Les heures passaient et Sirius ne se réveillait toujours pas. La lutte entre ses deux âmes était instable. Le corps de l'Homme bougeait dans tous les sens, il avait des spasms et criaient de douleur. Hermione était éfrayée. Elle ne se doutait pas que l'âme du poète était aussi forte que celle du guerrier.

Elle se mis à lire le livre qu'elle avait ramassé peu avant. Elle n'avait plus le choix désormais, il lui fallait un allier pour que tout cela marche, soit s'était sirius, soit se sera le poète. Il a une bonne âme et pourra l'aider. Elle se renseignait donc sur lui "au cas où" en lisant son recueil.

Elle ne fut que plus surprise au fil des pages. Le poète parlait de changement, d'âme inconnue qui arriverait, d'évènement étrange. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir et de bonté. Il souhaitait voir les sorcier et les humains s'entendre et vivre en harmonie. Il disait que quelque chose allait se passer et terminait son poème par le mot "fatalité".

Tout à coup les spasme de Sirius s'arrêtèrent. Il était essoufflé. Lorsque Hermione s'approcha il ouvrit les yeux.

"Hermione !" la jeune fille sourit.

"Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever"

"Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, où sommes-nous?"

"Je vais tout t'expliquer mais d'abord il faut que tu viennes avec moi, il faut voir si nous avons d'autres allies ou si nous sommes seul. "

"Seul..? Et les autres?" Sirius ne comprenait plus rien... Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle avançait vers les caravanes dans lesquelles se trouvaient ceux qu'on appelait les bohémiens. Rémus venait de se relever, il regardait Hermione d'un air interrogatif.

"Ma jolie Hermione, qui est l'Homme qui t'accompagne tu sais qu'il a peut être le pouvoir de tous nous tuer..."

"Non, mon frère, c'est un être bon, mais nous ne faisions que passer, je souhaitais lui présenter notre lieu de résidence. Il ne cherche pas la guerre mais la paix entre nos deux peuples, j'ai des preuves."

"Soit."

Sirius n'en revenait vraiment pas, son meilleur ami ne l'avais pas reconnu. Il n'avait rien dit de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, car toute cette histoire de tuerie avait l'air bien trop sérieuse.

Hermione se dirigeait désormais vers une maison plutôt joli, elle devait appartenir à quelqu'un de riche. Elle fit signe à Sirius de se cacher avec elle et écouta à l'intérieur.

"Ma Ginny, ce soir je suis de garde, sur ordre du rois chacun de nous doit surveiller la cathédrale tour à tour."

"Bien Harry."

Hermione soupira... Non ils ne pourraient pas les aider et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fallait que l'histoire suit son cours, même si pour cela ces deux amis seraient ses ennemis.

Sirius était complètement abasourdis. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout mais préféra attendre avant de poser une quelconque question.

Hermione avança alors jusqu'à la cathédrale et se retourna vers Sirius.

"La on va devoir être discret ! Suis moi et fais exactement comme moi"

Une fois sûr de ne pas être visible par n'importe quelle personne entrant dans la cathédrale, Hermione et Sirius observèrent Ron et Drago.

"Mon maitre comment allez vous? Que dois-je faire pour vous aider?"

"Mais Ron tu débloques ma parole! Je suis ni ton maitre qui quoi que se soit d'autre !"

"Mais vous avez dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, ce n'est rien ça va passer!"

Hermione réagit de suite. "Sirius ne bouge" pas lança-t-elle juste avant de sortir de sa cachette. Elle s'avança vers Drago, tout en mettant en place son plan pour éviter une catastrophe.

"Prêtre Drago, improvisa-t-elle"

Drago surpris se retourna vers la voix qui l'interpellait. C'était Hermione. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et fit un signe qu'il compris immédiatement, il acquiesça.

« Puis-je vous parler ? »

« Oui mon enfant, je vous suis »

Ils sortirent de la cathédrale et Sirius ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils allèrent dans un coin loin des regards du peuple, à l'endroit où Sirius s'était réveillé peu avant.

« Hermione maintenant dis moi ce qu'il se passe » demanda Sirius. « Où sommes nous? Pourquoi sommes nous habillés si différemment de cette nuit? Pourquoi personne ne se cache de Voldemort et personne ne paraît inquiet et surtout où est ma maison? »

« C'est très simple mais assoyez vous car cela risque d'être long. Nous sommes en 987, à Poudlard. »

« Hermione... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est pas un château, c'est une cathédrale qu'il y a ici. »

« Je sais, Drago, maintenant laissez moi vous expliquer. Donc nous avons remonté le temps car quelque chose c'est passé cette année là, et cette chose peut nous permettre de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire exacte mais il y a des choses que vous risquez ne pas comprendre. En 987, une histoire sordide est arrivée ici même. En temps normal on aurait pu se dire que c'est juste du passé mais il y a des choses un peu trop troublante dans cette histoire. Dans ces années là la cathédrale etait gardée par les soldats du roi, elle permetait à tout homme de venir expier ses péchés. Le seul soucis, c'est que à cette époque là les sorciers devaient se cacher de tous ces hommes car ils n'hésitaient pas à les brûler vif. Sauf qu'ils ne brûlaient pas que des sorciers, ils brûlaient toutes personnes montrant signe de sorcellerie en gros ça veut dire que dès qu'ils en ont marre de quelqu'un ils le tuent. C'est affreux. Dans cet histoire il y a des personnages clefs, et ces personnages portent le même nom que nous... Dans cette histoire, toi Drago tu es le prêtre de la cathédrale, Ron est un jeune homme que tu as trouvé au pas de ta porte qui a été abandonné par ses parents, Ginny est une fille de noble, promise à un chevalier, ce chevalier c'est Harry, Il obéit aux ordres du roi. Ginny et Harry sont très amoureux, et ils se marieront juste après la tragédie. Rémus et Hermione sont deux bohémiens, suspectés d'être des sorciers, mais qui demandent quand même l'asile. Et Sirius est un poète qui cherche la paix entre les sorciers et les moldus.

Jusque là tout va bien, sauf que dans l'histoire Hermione tombe amoureuse de Harry; Ron et Drago de Hermione. Rémus essaye de la prévenir de faire attention mais elle croit que tout est parfait donc elle reste naïve à ce qu'il se passe. Sirius est ami avec les bohémiens et est nommé mari de Hermione, sauf que pour eux ils sont juste amis et s'apprécie beaucoup. Hermione se lie aussi d'amitié avec Ron, c'est un peu son meilleur ami. Mais Drago apprend qu'un jour Harry a donné rendez vous à Hermione. Donc il tend un piège à Hermione en blessant Harry à la poitrine avec un couteau. Tous les faits accusent Hermione, elle est donc enlevée et jeté dans une cage par Drago. Drago lui rend visite et la torture, lui pose des questions, la fait avouer le crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Elle finit par avouer pour cesser la torture, et elle est donc condamnée à mourir. Sauf que Ron la retrouve et la sauve avec l'aide de Rémus et des autres bohémiens. Ils se rebellent contre l'église mais perdent. Rémus meurt, Hermione est condamnée et les bohémiens sont exilés. Harry revient vers Ginny et Ron meurt de chagrin après avoir tué Drago. Les fondateurs arrivent juste après le mariage de Harry et Ginny. Nous, notre rôle c'est de reproduire exactement la même histoire sauf que à l'arrivée des fondateurs vous serez là pour leur expliquer. Si l'on a de la chance on trouve l'arme et on se retrouve en 1997 sans soucis et sans aucun mort, si nous n'avons pas de chance il ne restera que toi, Sirius, pour trouver les fondateurs leur raconter l'histoire et ils te donneront surement la solution. »

« Et comment tu sais tout ça? »

« Dans la réserve j'ai trouvé un livre qui s'appelle « la réelle et triste histoire de Notre Dame de Poudlard, il était caché au fin fond d'un rayon comme si on essayait de le cacher aux élèves. Le titre m'intriguait alors je l'ai lu, et ensuite quand il y a eut l'ordre et tout les meurtres j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de nous 7... et que l'histoire allait recommencer. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit Sirius, il faut que l'on reproduise du mieux que l'on peut la tragédie. »

« oui. »

« Mais Hermione... Je ne veux pas te torturer moi... »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix mais on verra ça le moment venu, pour l'heure il faut que chacun retourne à sa place, toi Drago tu retournes dans la cathédrale et tu donnes des ordres à Ron, Sirius et moi on retourne au campement, c'est demain que tu es censé te déclarer mon mari. On se retrouve demain soir à la tombée de la nuit, ici. »

**Note de l'auteur :** _Merci de votre lecture =) _


End file.
